The present invention relates to sash windows and in particular to a mounting for a spring counterbalance arrangement used in such sash windows.
Modern sash windows utilise flat coiled ribbon springs which are mounted within the window jamb channels of the window frame and are arranged to unwind as the sash window is slid and moved within the window frame. The coiled springs provide a counterbalancing force, by virtue of the spring tension of the springs, to counterbalance the weight of the sash window thereby making movement and opening of the window easier. Typically the coiled springs are mounted to the window frame and within the vertical window jamb channels either side of the sash window using a mounting/support arrangement. A free end, referred to as a tail, of the spring is connected to a sash shoe slidably located within the window jamb channel section of the window frame. The sash shoe in turn is connected to the sash window, usually towards the lower portion of the sash window. The coiled. springs are generally of a constant tension type in which an outer profile of the coil is rotatably held and supported within the spring mounting/support. The spring mounting/support is secured to the window frame and within the window jamb channel. An inner end of the spring is free such that the coiled spring can rotate as the spring is unwound and the tail (outer free end) of the spring attached to the sash shoe, is extended and drawn out as the window is moved.
Examples of prior arrangements of the above general type are well-known and common place within the industry. Specific examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,638, and also UK patents GB 2,278,626 and GB 2,295634. A yet further example is described in our copending application GB 0027397,9 filed on Nov. 9, 2000, the text of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
In such prior systems the springs and their mounting/support assemblies are located within the window frame jamb channels. During assembly the spring mountings are inserted into the channel sections and slid within the channel to the required position along the length of the channel. The mounting/support is then secured to the window frame channel and in position along the channel by means of a fixing screw-or screws which pass through an aperture in the mounting and engage the window jamb. In this way the spring mounting, and so springs supported and held within the mounting, are secured within and to the window channel.
While this mounting arrangement, and similar prior arrangements, provide a practical method of mounting and supporting the counterbalance spring, there are a number of problems with such an arrangement and the mounting arrangement of the springs can be improved generally.
In particular in a production environment the spring support and mounting arrangement has to be accurately slid into position along and within the window jamb channel section. The accurate positioning of the counterbalance spring is important to ensure the correct operation of the counterbalance arrangement. Once in position the fixing screws then have to be fitted to secure the counterbalance spring arrangement in position and to the window jamb. specifically the fixing holes within the spring support mounting also have to be aligned with pilot holes or indentations within the window jamb. Since access within the window jamb is limited and restricted the accurate positioning can be an intricate, difficult, and time-consuming operation.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved sash window counterbalance spring support arrangement which addresses this problem and which provides an arrangement which is simpler and easier to accurately install within the window jamb, and/or which offers improvements generally.
According to the present invention there is provided a sash window counterbalance spring mounting arrangement as described in the accompanying claims.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a sash window counterbalance arrangement for counterbalancing the weight of a sash window. The arrangement comprises a sash window jamb with a channel defined within said sash window jamb having a rear wall and a pair of side walls. A sash window shoe is slidably located in the said channel. A spring arrangement is connected at one end to said sash shoe, and a spring support mounting is fitted within said channel to support said spring arrangement. The spring support mounting comprises a locating peg projecting from said spring support to engage a locating aperture defined within one of said channel walls and locate the spring support mounting along said channel, and a fastener engaging said spring mounting support and one of said channel walls to secure said spring support mounting to and within said channel.
By such an arrangement the spring support can be accurately and easily located at the correct position along the channel with the locating peg engaging the locating aperture when the spring support is slid along the channel into the correct position. The spring support is then secured in position by the fastener that engages both the spring support mounting and channel.
The fastener preferably comprises a self-tapping fixing screw.